The Blue Moon
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Its a quater into the semester and the Cullens are attending Wilcox High but Wilcox isnt like any other High School, not to mention it's Renesmee's first High School since she has benn home schooled by Esme for 3 years.
1. Welcom to Wilcox High school ID 142

BPOV

Today is the first day of my 26th new school. I have a feeling that it will be like any other school, dull and boring. "Dad… Are we there yet?" That's Renesmee; she is 5 trapped in the body of a 17 year old so she has to go to high school too. "In a minute, Hun" Edward told her. Ah Edward, my world, my Greek god, my universe, my soul mate. Edward and I have been married for 4 years, and they haven't been the smoothest. Not that the relationship has been solid it's just there has been so patches we have stumbled across that popped up from our past. Well mostly his. First there was Tanya seeking out revenge, and then there was Charlie and Mike's death and then Tanya is dead too. Kate, Garrett were destroyed by the wolves and the Cullens. (A/N- this event happened in my other fan fiction, why was this happing to me) Not to mention the Voultri haven't stopped bugging us over Renesmee exposing us and who we are.

We finally pulled up at the 26th school better known as Wilcox High School. I got out of Edward's Volvo and walked to the back of his car to meet him. I looked around and as usual everyone was starting to gossip.

EPOV

"Hey have you seen the new kids?" Matt Barkley asked Melissa McCarthy

"Yeah the guys are freaking amazing. I like the muscular guy with the dark jeans on and the white Armani t-shirt. Although I think they need a tan, they are really pale."

You know you have arrived at a new school when you hear comments like that. Melissa was talking about Emmett. Rosalie would have a field day if she heard that. Dad do you have to go to the same school I'm going to… Renesmee was complaining she wanted to have her own experience with out her mother and father; she wanted to do it on her own. "Come on Ness; it will be fun…" I tried to sooth but she never believes me. Ever since Tanya came to revenge Bella and take me back by taking me hostage and tying Renesmee up to a chair; she doesn't believe me. When Tanya came she told Bella that we were together as a couple and I had told Bella we weren't but it was only to spear her feelings. Renesmee will not believe me since she found that I lied to Bella face.

Anyway that's the past. My angel was waiting for me at the end of the car. I knew that Bella would be the talk of the school. I knew that for a fact, it happens at every school. The guys can't keep their thoughts inside their head. The guys drool over her and one time it got really bad and I got jealous. We were all talking at lunch and a group of kids were talking and one was talking about Bella and I got up from the table and with a flick of the wrist I threw he across the cafeteria and he slammed into the salad bar. That was school #142 for me and school #18 for Bella. _You ready? _Alice thought and I nodded and I took Bella's hand and we walked toward Wilcox High School. We walked into the office to get our schedules and homerooms and we were off. Renesmee Alice Bella and I got the same homeroom. Jasper and Emmett were together in another and I felt bad for Rosalie, she was all by herself. We got our seats and Bella and I were comparing schedules with Renesmee. I only had one class with my daughter; Bella on the other hand had 4 classes. Bella was in 2 of my classes which was a huge disappointment. Alice and I had all classes together… woo-hoo.

BPOV

Edward and I only had 2 classes together which wasn't nessaserily a bad thing. Don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart and more, but he gets very jealous and over protective. He has issues that we need to work on and he knows it he just doesn't say it out loud. Renesmee isn't thrilled about going to school with her parents but Edward and I have a plan that will fix it. "Rosalie!" I called right as she was about to go into homeroom. "What's up Bella?" "How many classes do we have together?" We compared schedules and we had every class together except for the electives. I was in the tutoring elective and Rosalie and Alice were in the interior design elective. Rosalie Alice and Esme are going to start a wedding and decorating planning business.

Rosalie POV

Bella had called me over to compare schedules and luckily we had all our classes together except for electives, she was tutoring with Edward. I was walking into homeroom and I knew for a fact that it would suck. No one else in my family was in my homeroom so I was going to suffer. But it was a good thing I was pretty. When the bell rang telling us to go to our first class I had to wait for everyone to leave the room and then I could go and still be late for class… I HATE THIS LIFE I screamed in my head. I wanted to be human again. I walked out of homeroom and there was Bella and Emmett waiting for me to go to class. I took Emmett's hand and we walked to our first class…


	2. The Blood on His Gloves

Chapter 2

Nessie POV

I hated every bit of this. I hated going to school with my parents and I hated not going to school with Jake. I love Jacob so much. Once we were inside Wilcox School, I found that Mom and I had 4 classes together and Dad was in only one of my classes. I would rather have Dad in my class's entire then mom. I love Mom don't get me wrong, but dad is more fun to be around. But I would mind having my Aunt Alice or Jacob in all of my classes either, them I can handle. First period was with Dad in Biology. While we were walking their Dad took me on another trip down memory lane and how he and mom first met in biology, and how it was his favorite subject. Once we walked inside we found that we were going to be dissecting frogs. Woo-hoo. I was really in a bad mood. We started the lab and Dad was my partner. I was really in a bad mood. The bell rang finally! Dad I could tell had trouble with the blood that was on his gloves. Luckily next class was with me, me, and I. Dad and I walked out of the Bio Lab to find mom waiting for us. I pulled mom aside for a second has she saw the disappointed look on Dad's face. I put my palm to her cheek and showed her the whole Lab and how hard it was for Dad. She nodded when I took my hand away and we went our separate ways.

BPOV

1st period dragged on forever. I was eager to see Edward, because it was hard not being in all of our classes. When the Bell rang Emmett Rosalie and I walked over to the Biology building so I could walk to next period with Edward. Emmett ended up in all of my classes too. We reached the Biology build and I was just in time to see a Kodak moment happen right in front of my eyes, it was a father daughter moment. Renesmee and Edward were walking out of the Bio Lab, but Edward had a disappointed look on his face. Renesmee pulled me aside before I could get over to Edward. She put her palm to m cheek and showed me the period they had just spent dissecting frogs. She showed me Edward struggling with the blood on his gloves and I that's when I knew it was time for an intervention. Well next period I had Gym with Edward so it was a good period to skip and go for a hunt.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys sorry it's not a chapter :( I don't think I will continue writing it I have school to deal with I was barely able to finish my other story sorry. Thanks for reading :) I will hopefully do another story for twilight but it may take awhile I am reading several other stories too so yeah thanks so much -Carrie


End file.
